Dandelion Days
by Peace.Love.Cookies
Summary: My name is Dylan Marvil and this is the story of my life. As fun as that sounds, it isn't. Collaboration with Clhoepa.


_Seems every station on the TV  
is selling something no one can be  
If every page was torn from the magazine  
would cash still drive the media machine?  
The products, damage and pursuit are endless  
identity can leave you selfless_  
**This Is The End (For You My Friend) – Anti-Flag**

Why do my parents hate me so much? I mean, sure I'm going to be getting a better education or whatever and sure life in Toronto is _so _boring but that doesn't mean we had to move countries. I am in grade 12 for fucks sake. Does that not mean anything to them? Like my whole life that I had built up in Toronto for the past 17 years of my life are now worthless? I had a life there. Albeit a very boring one, it is still considered a life. What about Allie-Rose, Dempsey and Layne? How am I going to live with out them? It's all my moms fault as well. If it wasn't for her and her stupid TV show then I would probably be hanging out at the mall with my friends instead of lying in my bed in this stuffy hell-hole I now have to call home. That's it. I am officially ignoring my parents.

"Dylan, I need you're help. The movers left over 3 days ago and I need you to start unpacking your things." Merri-Lee Marvil yelled up from the kitchen were she was busy unpacking the kitchen ware.

I sighed and got off of my bed, where I had been living for the past three days. I looked over at the enormous pile of Cd's that had been stacked in alphabetical order in a box and been place in the corner of my new room room. I'd better get started. I pulled her purple bean bag over to the corner and plopped down onto the beanbag. _Almost Here_...._Fast Times At Barrington High...Santi_. She threw them into the corner, leaving out and continued throwing her other Cd's into the corner. Life sucks, I thought miserably.

I rummaged through the box of Cd's, not caring that I was screwing up the order, until I found the Cd I was looking for. "_A Lesson In Romantics_" by Mayday Parade. I pulled the Cd from the case and put it into my Sony Speakers. I flicked through the songs until I found the one I was looking for. Miserable at Best.

I sat back down on my beanbag and closed my eyes. Right before it got to the chorus of the song, my stupid mother came into my room and turned it off.

"Mom? Whats your problem I was listening to that you know."

"Oh I know. I could here it downstairs. My problem is that you haven't done anything." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Dylan, I know this move has been hard on you but you still have to pitch in and actually do something. Alright?"

I started playing with my plastic bracelets. "Whatever."

"I start filming tomorrow and I really don't want to ave to come home tomorrow, tired, just to have to finish unpacking. I want it done."

I switched to playing with my camp bracelets. I had been to camp every year since I was 6. I had never taken them off, they were a part of me.

My mother sighed, and turned on her heel and left the room, leaving the scent of Chanel Nº9 to linger in the room. She knew how much I hated that perfume. It reminded me of all the snobs back at school. The ones who thought that wearing Prada and listening to Miley Cyrus was cool. Boy were they off by a long shot.

In case you are extremely stupid and haven't figured it out yet, I'm not exactly what you would call popular. Nor am I called a nerd/dork/weirdo/emo. I'm just that girl with the weird friends. I have friends, or at least I _had_ friends. I also had a boyfriend, Dempsey. I'd cried for nearly 3 weeks when I had found out that I would have to leave them. I had broken up with Dempsey the last night before I had left. But I'm not good at long-distance relationship. The last time I had moved from Saskatchewan to Toronto, in grade 8, I had had a boyfriend named Hurley Izban, we had tried to keep it going but it got to hard. I wasn't willing to put in the effort.

From what I could gather from the few times I had ventured out of the house to run to the nearest Target to by some eyeliner and shit, Westchester either had a very small population or hardly anyone shopped at Target. It had been nearly empty. That was either a good sign or a really bad one.

Another thing I had noticed was that the houses in this place were not houses, they were mansions. They were like tiny castles. It was crazy. Our house was probably the smallest and that was saying something. It had more then 8 bedrooms. My room was huge. It's closet was the size of my bedroom back home. I had no idea how I was ever going to fill it.

I sighed and got up off my beanbag and began opening boxes at random. I started with the box that said clothes on it because I had been wearing the same sweatpants for the past three days and I was really starting so stink. Even my Hello Kitty Rainbow Body Mist couldn't mask it.

I pulled skinny jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, and converses out and put them neatly in my closet. By the end I had only filled 25% of my closet. It was kind of depressing. I needed more clothes, really badly.

"MOM I'M GOING OUT!" I yelled as I slipped on my gray low top converses. I grabbed my wallet off the floor and headed out of my bedroom. I passed my mom on the way downstairs but she didn't notice me leaving because she had her head stuck in a giant box, and she probably didn't care. The only thing she cared about was her stupid talk show "The Daily Grind" the reason I was stuck in this hell-hole. Luckily, my brother was no were in sight. I wasn't in the mood to mock him today.

I hadn't been blessed with a car yet. I knew how to drive, sure, but my parents had never trusted me with one. I normally stuck with the bus or a friend to drive me where I wanted to go. I had no friends here, nor did I know if they even had public transportation in Westchester, being as small as it was, only took me about 15 minutes to walk to the mall. I had never been to the mall in Westchester but I had no trouble finding it. It looked like all the other malls I had ever been to it was just 5 times bigger. And it was crawling with teenagers.

As I walked into the mall I had to go passed the valets. Valets in the mall for crying out loud. Who needs a valet when you go to the mall? Then again I didn't have a car.

After an hour of shopping, I decided to go down to the food court and get a smoothie or frozen yogurt. If I had enough cash, maybe a burger. Luckily enough I had enough for a burger and fries so I went over to Harveys and ordered my burger. I grabbed my tray when it was finished and began looking around the food court for a place to sit. It was exactly like high school. There was the geek section over by the Dunkin Doughnuts. Then there was the Jock section over by the widows. Then the normal section, and I say normal because they all looked exactly the same. Skinny jeans with Uggs tucked into them, Juicy hoodies or some sort of designer shirt with a Starbucks cup in their hands. And they were all starting at this one table right in the middle. I could figure out who they were. They were the popular people. No point looking over there.

As I stood with my mouth open looking like a total loner, trying to figure out where to sit, I saw someone start waving to me from the Cinnabon line. She was like a blond version of me and a total stranger. Blondie started waving for me to come over.

What the hell, why not. I had nothing to loose. I started shuffling over trying to balance my coke on my tray, and not having much luck. I had always been the klutz.. All of a sudden I tripped over the shoelace of my converse and fell to the floor, spilling coke every where. I was soaked, wet, and utterly humiliated. My third outing in public and already I had publicly humiliated my self. I was probably going to fall down the stairs at High School. Fuck my life.

I lay there for a few minutes, letting the coke soak into my bags, and through my clothes. I am such a klutz.

"Are you going to lie there forever? It looks kind of uncomfortable. But if you want to then go right ahead."

I looked up and saw Blondie standing over me eating a Cinnamon roll. She was wearing an Academy Is... t-shirt so I knew she had a good music taste.

"I like your shirt. You listen to the Academy Is...?" I asked as I got up precariously and started dabbing away at my sweatpants, though it wasn't helping very much. They were no longer gray, but a mix between puke green and brown. It was disgusting.

"Hell yeah. Only my 3rd favorite band. Your pants are kind of nasty by the by."

I rolled my eyes. As if I hadn't noticed. "No shit sherlock. But the coke kind of soaked into my new clothes as well."

Blondie smiled slightly, "Me and my friends were just heading over to American Apparel so you could probably come with us. I'm Claire by the way. You're new right?"

"Obviously I'm new. I'm Dylan. I just moved here a couple of days ago."

"Sweet. My friends are just over there."

We started maneuvering our way through the many tables, Claire occasionally waving to someone and keeping up a stream of conversation.

"OK so my friends are really, really nice. Cam is my boyfriend. He doesn't really talk all that much, but when he does he doesn't shut up. And then there's Olivia. She's really funny and smart. Um, then there's Kemp, he's a pervert so I'd pull that tank top up of I were you." I quickly pulled my black tank top up, perverted guys creep me out. "And then there's Chris, he's dating Olivia, he's also really funny. He has a great music taste. And then there's Danny. He's the only "normal" one out of all of us. He's on the soccer team. Oh and then there's Strawberry. She's a frickin braniac but she's still really cool. She's the one wit the pink hair."Yeah that's about it."

I had struggled to keep up after she said OK. I was never going to remember all of them. I was never one with names.

All of a sudden we rounded a corner and reached a table near the washroom. My stomach felt like I was on a roller coaster. I didn't do well with new people. A girl with bleach blond hair was telling a story with exaggerated movements while all the others were laughing. Claire went in and sat at the table on the lap of a boy wearing skinny jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt on, with Brown hair and two different colored eyes. I assumed that he was Cam.

I stood there for about 5 minutes before I finally caught the eye of a girl with her face in a book. I think her name was Kristen.

"And you are?"

* * *

**Hey this is a collaboration between me, Leah**_**,**__ and ME Chloe (better known as Clhoepa)!_ **She kind of got me reading these books and she also got me into fan fiction, **_and her life has been way better ever since!._ **This is my 1****st**** story,**_and it's my 4__th__. _**Hope you like it! **_It's our baby!_

**Peace. Love. Cookies.**_ And Clhoepa!_


End file.
